My Angel of Darkness
by MarilynMckinnon
Summary: Hitoshi Erika looks like your average teenage girl except she's got a big secret, the dark angel that resides inside her named What'll happen when Phantom Thief Dark Mousy crash lands on her balcony one night and ends up staying with her while he recovers?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So this is my first time, like ever posting on this website and it's a bit confusing but I'm hoping I've figured it out.

Any who, I only started watching D N Angel a few days ago and I finished it within like two days. It's just so good! ^_^  
This is my first ever D N Angel fic, or any kind of anime fic really haha. So give it a go, lemme know what you think. I don't really know what you do on here for letting people know whether or not you like their stories. So do whatever it is that you do!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel or any of it's characters. I only own Erika, the story line and any other OC mentioned.**

* * *

A louder than usual thud on my balcony awoke me with a start in the middle of the night. It couldn't have been some kind of bird or anything like that, the noise was too loud for such a small animal. I could hear soft grunts of pain coming from my balcony as well. Could the noise have been caused by a human? Pushing myself from my bed I pulled my night gown around my body and opened the sliding door to see a large figure struggling to the edge of the balcony.

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly, taking small steps closer to the figure.

The person turned quickly and looked at me out of shock. It was The Phantom Thief. And from the way he was clutching his shoulder and limping across the balcony I could tell he had been wounded sometime that night. There was a shimmer of crimson running between the gaps of his fingers and he had a few bruises along his forearm. Whoever attacked him got him good.

"You're hurt." I muttered stepping closer to get a better look.

He shook his head and started to take small steps away from me, closer and closer to the balcony's edge. "I'm fine. I need to get back." He muttered trying to let his wings out but instead ended up wincing in pain and clutching his shoulder tighter.

The gash must have been where his wings would grow from, that's gotta kill.

I walked closer to him and placed a hand to his bicep and gripped it softly. "You're already here. Come inside and I'll dress your wounds, then you may leave." I stated, gesturing towards the sliding door.

He looked down at me with a confused expression and it almost looked like he was going to argue but instead nodded and began to limp towards the sliding door before falling to the ground, gasping in pain. He cursed under his breath and tried to pick himself up again but his legs kept giving way underneath him.

I rushed over to him and put my arm around his waist lifting him softly so not to hurt him more. "Put your arm around my shoulder." I commanded softly.

He complied and let me lead him back inside to sit on the small chair I had in front of my desk. When he sat down he slumped a little and cringed when the chair pressed against his back. "Ow." He muttered. "Stupid Krad, and that damn police commander." He muttered darkly.

"Wait here and I'll get some bandages and cream." I stated, quickly walking out of my room to the bathroom.

When I came back he was slumped in the chair asleep. Smiling softly I placed the bandages and cream on my desk and began to take his shirt off. The gash on his back was a lot worse than what I had first thought. It was at least six inches long and looked as though it was quite deep. Not deep enough to need stitches but still deep.

"If you wanted to see my naked, you only had to ask Kitten." He muttered softly with a small smirk.

I rolled my eyes and started to lather the cream into my hands. "Don't get all high and might bub. I needed it off to dress your wounds. And what's this Kitten stuff?" I asked as I began to rub the cream around the gash.

He flinched and his back tensed up, I could see every muscle in his back. This man was divine.

No Erika, now is not the time to be thinking like that, the poor guy's injured.

"Sorry." I said softly as I tried to be gentler.

Dark shook his head and turned to give me a small smile. "Just cold is all." He muttered. "And seeming I don't know your real name I think Kitten is more suitable." He smirked.

After the cream was rubbed into his shoulder entirely I placed the large bandage across it and handed him back his shirt. "All done." I stated proudly.

He pulled the shirt back on cautiously and turned to give me a smile. "Thank you Kitten."

"It's Hitoshi Erika." I stated.

"Erika." He said softly.

The way my name rolled off his tongue was almost as though my name belonged with his husky voice. He made me love my name and I just wanted him to say it over and over again until I started to hate it, but with his voice I don't think that could ever happen.

"Because of where the gash is on your back and your bad leg you won't be walking or flying anywhere for a while. You can stay here if you like." I offered a small blush growing across my cheeks.

He smirked. "Trying to get me into bed already Erika? It's not even our second date yet."

I laughed. "You call this a date?" I asked.

He shrugged and flinched as it pulled at his wound. "Maybe you're right." He muttered.

My eyes widened and I placed a hand over my heart. "The legendary Phantom Thief Dark isn't being stubborn and actually listening to commands. Someone call the presses." I joked.

He chuckled and sat down on my bed. "You're quite a strange one." He stated.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well most girls swoon at the thought of me. And here you are, alone with me while I'm shirtless and vulnerable and yet you're making fun of me." He shrugged, a little softer this time so that it didn't hurt.

I smirked. "Well I'm not most girls, am I?" I asked.

He smirked back and laid down. "Guess not."

Walking over to my bed I leaned across him to grab my pillows and began to make my way over to the couch situated across the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I turned to face him. "Getting my bed ready?" I stated more as a question.

He shook his head and pushed himself up. "If anyone should be sleeping on the couch it's me. You get in your bed." He stated as he hopped off the bed and began to limp towards me.

I shook my head and pushed him gently back towards the bed. "You're the one that's injured, not me. Now lay down." I commanded pointing a finger at him.

He sighed and laid back down and just as I was about to walk away he took a hold of my hand and pulled me down next to him quickly wrapping his chiseled arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered, the blush growing across my cheeks again.

"If I'm sleeping here then so are you." He muttered tiredly.

I sighed knowing there was no use in fighting him and decided to try and get comfortable. Oddly enough he was very comfortable to sleep against, and how secure his arms felt around me were comforting to say the least. "Good night, Dark." I muttered.

"Night Kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning still in the same warmth I had fallen asleep in. Well at least I know he didn't take off in the night and injure himself anymore. Gently I pushed myself from his hold and wiggled out so that I could stand. A small smile spread across my lips as I watched him sleep.

His eyes scrunched up in his sleep and he brought his arms closer to him. His face showed confusion and worry while he slept as he continued to grip at the sheets where I once laid.

_**This ones cute Erika. Good job.**_

_'Don't start Nina.'_

She sighed but stayed quiet.

Giggling as I watched him, I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Dark. Time to wake up." I stated.

He stirred a little before his amethyst eyes popped open and he scanned the scenery around him before his eyes rested on me again. "Erika?" He muttered.

I nodded and held my hand out to him. "Would you like some breakfast?" I asked.

He nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched his arms above his head and winced, quickly lowering them and touching his shoulder. He placed his hand in mine and let me help him down the stairs to the kitchen. "Won't your family wonder why you're bring a famous thief to breakfast?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled sadly at him. "My parents don't live here. They live closer to the city for work. I live here alone." I explained.

His eyes softened to sadness. "Doesn't that make you sad?" He asked.

Shrugging I shook my head again. "Not as much as it used too. I'm kind of used to it now." I stated pushing him into a seat as I whisked around the kitchen preparing food.

"Aren't you lonely in this large house with just yourself?" He asked as he watched me tentatively.

I nodded. "It does get very lonely, that's why I try to busy myself with training and painting." I said placing a plate full of food in front of him and one in front of me along with a glass of orange juice each.

"Training?" He asked around a mouthful of food.

I flinched, realising I'd said too much and decided to quickly change the subject. "So what did you do last night that was able to get you so badly injured?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I was off to steal the High Priestess Staff when I was attacked from behind." He stated. "Now training for what?" He asked.

I bit my lip and looked down at my food, pushing it around on my plate. "Just you know, normal stuff. Kick boxing, self defense, tryingtocontrolmyselffrongettingtooangryandturning intoanangelofdarkness." I muttered the last part quickly so it probably came out as gibberish.

His raised his eyebrow. "What was that last part?" He asked.

"What last part?" I asked stuffing a piece of French toast into my mouth and giving him an innocent grin.

Dark's eyes narrowed again. "You know, I know when people are lying and I can tell you are lying now. I don't like that you're lying to me Erika." He stated, his voice sharp.

I flinched at his tone and sighed. "Sorry, I don't like it when people lie to me either." I muttered. "What I said was trying to control myself from getting too angry and turning into an angel of darkness." I said slightly louder than a mutter.

"Angel of Darkness?" He asked.

I nodded sadly. "It's a curse passed down through the Hitoshi female bloodline. Once we hit ten years of age an angel arrives and lives inside us named Nina. Get too angry and she comes out and causes some pretty bad destruction."

"Daisuke would understand how that feels." Dark muttered to himself.

"Daisuke? As in Niwa Daisuke?" I asked.

He nodded and pushed his empty plate away from himself slightly. "How do you know Daisuke?" He asked.

"School mostly, he's two classes younger than me." I stated. "How would he know how I feel?" I asked in confusion.

Dark looked down at his lap, letting his dark purple hair fall in front of his eyes. "I was apart of him until several months ago. I am the curse passed down through the Niwa male bloodline." He explained. "Several months ago, myself and my other half Krad were sealed into an art piece called The Black Wings, but for some reason something happened and we were released. But I was my own person and so was Krad, we no longer had to dwell inside of another person to live." He explained giving a small shrug.

My eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Did this happen the day that there was no sun? Just darkness?" I asked.

He nodded.

I flinched and looked away. "I may have been the cause of you two being released." I muttered. "When I get angry I can't control myself and sometimes bad things happen, or things that aren't supposed to. That's why I'm training to control my anger." I stated.

"How though? No magic could get through the seal that was created." He asked.

"Mine isn't just ordinary magic." I started. "I'm a dark angel, which is pretty much the exact same as a fallen angel. We possess otherworldly powers, mine can even be stronger than four of me combined when I'm extremely angry." I said.

He hummed in understanding and stood from his seat and made his way over to the sink with his dirty plates. He then turned back to me and smiled softly before taking my empty plate and cup and placed them into the sink and began to wash them up.

"What are you doing? I can do that." I stated standing and trying to move him out of the way.

Dark wrapped his arms around me tightly and turned so that I was back facing the table again, but he didn't let go immediately. "You've cooked for me, looked after me and let me stay here last night. the least I can do is the washing up Erika." He muttered softly into my ear.

Blushing I spun in his arms and looked up at him with a hard expression. "But you're still injured." I stated.

He nodded. "I know, but washing up isn't exactly strenuous work." He pointed out with a smirk.

Sighing I pulled myself from his hold and went to the cupboard to pull out a tea towel. "At least let me dry."

His smirk turned into a smile and he nodded. Turning back to the sink he began to run the hot water and added a squirt of washing up liquid.

The entire time we were washing and drying we were in complete silence, it wasn't really an awkward silence but it still didn't sit in the atmosphere comfortably.

When we finished we headed back up to my room so that Dark could have a shower then change his dressings on his shoulder.

"I might have some clothes for you so that you don't have to put those back on." I offered.

He nodded. "Thank you."

Dark padded into my bathroom with the towel draped over his good arm and closed the door behind him.

I threw myself onto my bed and groaned. "Why did I tell him that?" I muttered to myself.

_**Because you want him to know about us idiot! Isn't it obvious? Finally someone that understands you.**_

_'Yeah, but still you know. I've never told anyone about you and I did it so easily with him.'_

**_You really are quite dim sometimes Erika._**

I rolled my eyes at her and chose to ignore the rest of her words.

After staring at my ceiling for a good five minutes I pushed myself from my bed and went in search for some clothes for Dark. Luckily, I was able to find a pair of jeans that looked about his size and a dark navy almost black singlet.

"Dark." I called out, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm still in the shower. You can come in though." He called back.

Blushing I slowly opened the door and stepped inside, making sure not to look towards the shower. I placed the clothes on the bench then felt a pair of wet arms wrap around me. I stiffened and my blush grew darker as I looked into the mirror to see Dark in nothing but a towel. "What, what are you doing?" I stuttered.

He chuckled and buried his face in my neck. "Isn't it obvious, I'm trying to seduce you so that you can become my little play toy Kitten." He whispered huskily into my ear before biting it gently.

I turned to look at him and narrowed my eyes. "Har, har very funny." I stated.

His face turned to one of confusion. "Who's joking Kitten? Cause I'm sure not." He said.

My heart beat began to race and I started to feel my body changing. It wasn't just anger that brought out my Nina.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself out of his hold and looked at my drenched back and arms. "Clothes are just there." I stated pointing at them and rushing out of the bathroom.

Placing a hand to my heart I tried to calm myself down by taking long deep breaths.

"You okay?" Dark asked stepping out of the bathroom.

I grinned up at him. "Right as rain." I said. "If you like you can call the Niwa's and tell them where you've been. I'm sure they're very worried about you" I stated going to grab my phone and handed it to him.

He nodded and punched in the number before pressing the phone to his ear. "Yo... Daisuke, I'm fine... I was attacked last night and I landed on Erika's balcony, she let me stay here the night seeming I'm still in no condition to fly or walk yet." He explained. "She goes to the same school as you. Hitoshi Erika." He said turning to give me a smirk.

I blushed and looked towards my feet.

His strong arm wrapped around my waist which made me look up at him.

"He wants to talk to you." He muttered softly.

I nodded slowly and took the phone from him. "Hi."

"Erika?"

"Yeah, hey Daisuke."

"Is Dark okay? He never tells me the full story."

"Haha. He'll be fine. He's just got a twisted ankle and a cut across his shoulder blade. But with some rest and looking after he'll be fine."

"Okay, good. If it's not too much of a bother could he possibly stay with you until he's better? I'm pretty sure you live on the other side of town to me and I don't want Dark getting hurt anymore than he already is."

"Yeah that's fine Daisuke, he can stay as long as he needs. I'll be sure to ring every once and a while to let you know how he's doing. You can come an check up on him too if you like."

"Thank you Erika."

"Not a problem."

Dark took the phone from my hand and pressed it to his ear again. "Later Daisuke." He pressed the end call button and placed the phone back on the desk. "So I'm staying here am I?" He asked.

I hadn't realised until now but his arm was still around my waist gripping my hip tightly. Biting my lip I nodded. "Problem with that?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed huskily and smirked back. "No problem what so ever." He muttered leaning in closer to look me directly in the eye.

I matched his gaze and slowly started to feel Nina begin to arise in me.

Dark's expression turned to that of confusion. "You're eyes changed." He muttered.

"That would be Nina." I smirked. My voice and body were still the same, everything was just through Nina's eyes now.

He looked me over. "But you're still you." He pointed out.

I nodded and began to run my finger along his chest. "I know. She does this quite a lot, seeming our eyes are so similar in colour nobody ever notices." I explained letting my finger stop in the middle of his chest and I let my hand rest there softly. "How did you notice? Been checking me out Phantom Thief?" I purred leaning in closer again.

Yet another side effect of looking through Nina's eyes, she's a very flirty and confident person so this is what happens when she takes some control.

A small blush grew across his cheeks but it quickly disappeared and he smirked. "So this Nina person is a flirt?" He asked.

"Guess you could say that." I shrugged.

My voice had started to change into Nina's sensual and husky voice and felt my hair grow as I grew slightly taller as well. Before I knew it Nina was in full control.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Nina?" Dark asked looking me up and down.

She nodded and smirked up at him. "What not like what you see?" She pouted.

He bit his lip. "No I like what I see. I just prefer to look at Erika." He said with a smirk.

Nina grinned. "Isn't that sweet. Only known her a day and you're infatuated. The great Phantom Thief, head over heels after one day." She said playfully.

Dark shrugged. "What can I say, I have a thing for girls with purple hair."

_'Nina! God dammit, let me out before you embarrass me.'_

**_Sweetheart I'd never embarrass you. I'm just doing what you don't have the guts to do._**

_'I've known him for one day. Why would I want to start flirting with him?_'

_**Because, I know what goes on inside of your mind. You think he's** hot._

_'Nina! Let me out.'_

Nina sighed and threw her hand around lazily in a circle. "Erika's complaining." She muttered before letting herself go back into the depths of Erika's mind as she went back to normal.

"Sorry about that. Nina could never control herself around attractive men." I stated going to sit on my bed.

"Attractive eh?" Dark mused with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Oh don't act like you don't know you're attractive." I stated with a laugh.

He came and sat next to me placing his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. "No, I know it. I just like hearing it coming from a beautiful woman." He purred.

I blushed and bit down on my bottom lip. I never was good with these kind of moments. I'd always make some really stupid comment and make myself look stupid or scare the guy off. I'm as sexual as a sock.

**_He's flirting! Flirt back god dammit!_**

My blush deepened at Nina's words.

"Erika." Dark murmured bring our faces closer again.

My eyes widened slightly as I watched his slip close before he pressed his lips to my cheek.

His eyes opened again and he smirked playfully at me.

"Flirt." I muttered with a small smile.

He shrugged and flinched. "Ow." He muttered.

My eyes widened in realisation. "Your back!" I exclaimed jumping from my bed and walking over to my desk to grab the cream and bandages.

I situated myself behind Dark. "Could you take your shirt off for me please?" I asked.

He turned his head so that he was looking over his shoulder and smirked at me. "Seeing my topless three times in under 24 hours. Aren't you lucky." He murmured as he pulled it over his head. He flinched as he pulled at the wound and turned around to look at the gash. From his position he probably couldn't see it very well but I'm certain he saw the blood that had stained the bandage.

I rolled my eyes but my blush failed me. Pulling the bandage off I noticed that the red around his gash wasn't as angry anymore. It still looked quite bad but it had gotten a lot better. I lathered the cream into my fingers and began to softly rub it into his skin.

He sighed in content and hung his head.

"Sorry." I muttered, thinking I had hurt him.

He shook his head and groaned. "No it doesn't hurt."

I blushed and continued to rub the cream into his shoulder until it was an even glossy sheen across his back. Placing a fresh bandage across his shoulder I stood from my spot behind him and jumped down from my bed until I was sitting in front of him. "Could you roll your pant leg up? I want to check on your leg as well." I said.

He nodded and leaned down to roll up the pants on his right leg. Once that was done he looked at me seeming we were now eye to eye and smirked.

Blushing I averted my eyes to his leg to see it was badly bruised around his ankle. "This'll need a bandage as well." I murmured mainly to myself as I began to wrap it up gently.

"You know what would make this even better?" He asked leaning back on his arm.

"What?" I asked looking up at him once I was done.

He glanced down at me and smirked with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "If you were in a nurse outfit."

I felt the blush grow throughout my entire face until I was sure I was as red as a tomato. "Not only are you a flirt but you're a perv too." I said with a nervous chuckle.

He laughed and shook his head lowly at me as a sincere smile grew across his lips.

"So." I started jumping up from my position on the floor. "What would you like to do today? We can't really do much what with you being injured but there's bound to be something to do around here." I ended in a mutter looking around my room.

He stood from his position on my bed so that he was towering over me and he smirked. "I can think of two things I'd like to do with you." He stated.

I blushed and lightly pushed his face away. "Flirt."

He chuckled. "I didn't mean anything pervy or flirty by that Kitten. I simply meant either talking or playing a game." His smirk grew slightly at the end.

My blush darkened and I cross my arms with a pout. "Still a perv." I muttered.

He laughed again and took my small hand in his large one. "Why don't you take me on a tour of the house I'll be staying in for the time being?" He suggested softly, his smirk and flirty/pervy facade gone.

I nodded and began to lead him around the house, pointing out various rooms and things. The tour took us at least 45 minutes seeming how large this house was.

"This house is far too big for just one person to live here." Dark muttered to himself as he looked around the large library we were standing in.

I shrugged. "Wasn't always just me. Mum and dad used to live here as well, along with my older brother Siato who is away for college in the States." I explained.

"How old are you Erika?" Dark asked looking down at me.

"Seventeen in two weeks." I stated proudly.

He hummed and took my hand again, leading us out of the library.

"How about you Dark?" I asked.

"Eighteen next month." He said absent minded as he looked around

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

_**Only a year a part. How perfect.**_ Nina said with a giggle.

_'What do you mean how perfect?'_ I asked curiously.

_**You really are dim aren't you?**_ She sighed.

_'What do you mean Nina?'_ I asked agitated.

The silence that answered me meant she was now in the darkest crevice of my mind, hiding away so that I could try to figure it out for myself. I let out a sigh and continued to let Dark lead me around the house until he found what he was looking for. The stairs that lead to the lounge area and kitchen.

Dark took a seat on the couch and pulled me down next to him so that I was resting against his side. His arm went around my shoulders, and out of instinct I laid my head against his chest.

"Has Nina come back to play has she?" Dark asked.

I shook my head. "She's hiding away from me so that I can try and figure something out for myself." I muttered.

"Figure out what?" He asked.

I shrugged absent minded. "No idea. That's what she wants me to figure out."

He tightened his hold around me and stayed silent.

Most of the day was spent like this, just he and I sitting around in different rooms, either talking or in a comfortable silent.

I only made a light dinner that night, seeming we'd had such a large breakfast and lunch. Once we'd finished eating I washed up while Dark dried and every now and again he'd make some silly statement which would make us both shake with laughter.

"You know Dark, you're really not as bad as they all make you out to be." I muttered sleepily from my spot beside him in the bed.

He chuckled. "Really? Well thanks Erika. That means a lot coming from you." He said.

I smiled softly and let my eyes droop close as sleep overtook me.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a week since Dark landed on my balcony and throughout that time he and I had become somewhat close friends. I knew almost everything about him and vice versa. Each day we learnt something new about one another. Dark was even helping me train to control my anger. Throughout the time of him being here I'd started to develop a little crush on him. I couldn't help it, he's just so sweet when he's not being a perv and plus he is very attractive.

"Kitten! Daisuke's here!" Dark called up the stairs.

Daisuke had been to visit almost every day Dark had been here. I could tell he was worried about his previous other half. Their relationship was like a younger and older brother one and it was easy to see they cared about each other a lot.

I muttered darkly to myself about that nickname he'd insisted on keeping for me as I rushed around my room looking for my shirt. Finally finding it I threw it over my head and descended the stairs into the foyer. "Hi Daisuke!" I said happily.

He smiled and nodded towards me. "Hi!"

I lead him into the kitchen where Dark and I had prepared a rather large meal for the three of us.

"This all looks great!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Dark and I looked at each other and smirked proudly. "Thanks." We answered in sync.

After eating we all went out to my balcony to have some tea and talk.

A knock at the door broke our conversation as we all turned to look towards my room.

"I'll get it." Dark said pushing himself from the chair and heading back inside.

I turned back to look at Daisuke and smiled. "He's doing a lot better. His ankle is still badly bruised but the gash on his back his healing well." I said.

He nodded and smiled back. "Thanks for looking after him Miss Hoshita."

I laughed and shook my head. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Erika?" I asked.

He blushed and bowed his head. "Sorry."

A loud crash downstairs disrupted us and I immediately lept from my seat and rushed downstairs to see Siato struggling with Dark on the floor.

"Siato what are you doing?!" I yelled prying him off Dark who was clutching his shoulder tightly with a grimace.

Siato pointed at Dark accusingly. "This guy broke into our house and had the nerve to answer the door!" He exploded.

"That guy happens to be a friend of mine!" I snapped at him. "Don't go around attacking people when you don't know the facts idiot!" I growled thumping him in the arm.

**_Let me out! I'll teach that idiot a thing or too!_** Nina growled.

I pushed her away and turned to Dark and helped him up and when I touched his shoulder I felt it was wet. Looking at my hand there was blood.

I cursed under my breath and rushed to the kitchen to grab some towels and water to soak up the blood.

"Who is this guy Erika?" Siato asked storming in after me.

I turned from the cupboards and glared at him. "That's Dark. He's a friend of mine who is boarding here at the moment seeming I found him collapsed outside our gates. He's badly hurt and that shoulder of his which was healing very well is all screwed up again thanks to your idiocy." I stated stalking past him back into the lounge room.

"Shirt off please." I said as kindly as I could at that time.

Dark nodded and shrugged the shirt off.

I pulled the bandage away from his shoulder to see that it was in fact bleeding again and looked as though it had gotten infected. Cursing under my breath I lightly pressed the wet towel to the gash and asked Dark to hold it there while I went up to get the cream.

"Is everything okay?" Daisuke asked coming into my room.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair roughly. "My idiot brother is here and attacked Dark thinking he was an intruder and screwed up his shoulder again. So I don't think Dark will be doing anymore stealing for the time being." I explained grabbing the bandages and cream and hurried back down the stairs.

I took the towel from Dark's hands and pulled it away, gently starting to rub the cream around it then placed a fresh bandage over it.

"Sorry about that." Siato murmured to Dark.

Dark nodded curtly at him and stood from the couch. "I'm going to go grab a new shirt." He stated walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing here Siato?" I asked turning to face him. "I mean I'm happy to see you I'm just confused, I thought you still had school." I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

He shrugged. "I wanted to see how you were doing and see mum and dad. They're still leaving near the city aren't they?" He asked.

I nodded and went to sit next to him. "I've missed you." I muttered laying my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too. And I really am sorry about attacking Dark like that."

"I know." I said lifting my head up. "Are you staying?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm only here for a couple of days and it'll take me at least four hours to get to mum and dad, then back to the airport." He explained.

I sighed and hung my head. "I understand." I muttered.

"But, as soon as I'm on holidays I'll come and stay with you for a few weeks." He said with a smile.

I smiled up at him an nodded. "I'd like that."

He stood from the couch and wrapped his arms around me in a loving hug before pulling away. "Tell Dark I'm sorry again for me."

I nodded and nudged him towards the door.

Once he was gone I let out a sigh and went back upstairs to find Dark and Daisuke back out on my balcony. I walked out and sat back in my seat. "He told me to apologise to you again." I said turning to look a Dark.

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "It's fine. I understand where he's coming from. I do look like a thief." He shrugged.

I chuckled and shook my head. "That's because you are a thief." I stated.

Daisuke laughed. "Forget that already Dark?" He asked.

Dark nodded and sighed dramatically. "It's been so long since I've stolen something."

I scoffed. "Please you stole my hair dryer yesterday and wouldn't give it back to me till I jumped you." I laughed.

Dark waved his hand at me. "Doesn't count. That was just too easy." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Daisuke. "How have you put up with him so long? He's such a drama Queen."

Daisuke shrugged. "I tend to ignore him."

"Hey!" Dark snapped. "I am sitting right here."

I looked to him and smirked. "Oh I forgot you were there."

He grumbled and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Drama queen." I sung softly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've been really busy with house work and junk. But I'm back!_

**_Any who, I don't own D N Angel or any of their characters blah blah blah._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It started to get quite late so Daisuke decided it would be best for him to leave so that he could get home without making his mother worry too much about him.

Dark and I nodded and stood as well, following him downstairs.

"Bye Daisuke!" I called waving after him.

He waved back and disappeared out the gates.

"He's a good kid." I said closing the door behind me and sitting on the couch.

Dark nodded in agreement as he came to sit next to me. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

I laid my head against his chest and closed me eyes in content.

"Erika?" He asked softly.

I hummed to let him know I was listening.

"Am I really a drama queen?" He asked.

I pulled away and looked up to see he had a very serious look on his face. Chuckling I shook my head. "Not really, just sometimes." I shrugged.

He nodded and looked down at me and smirked. "So Kitten, now that we're alone. What would you like to do?" He asked.

I blushed but I suddenly felt myself begin to change a little.

Here comes Nina.

"What do you have in mind Dark?" I purred.

Luckily, she hadn't taken over me entirely. Just my actions and the way I saw things.

He smirked and looked me over. "Nina's fighting for control is she?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You never know, maybe I'm just becoming more adapt to your flirtatious ways and have decided to act on them." I smirked back.

He shook his head. "No definitely Nina. Your eyes have changed again." He stated.

I felt myself come back in control and smirked at him. "Are they back to normal now?" I asked leaning up to run my pointer finger along his jawline.

His smirk grew and nodded. He leaned down until there was mere centimeters between our lips. "So you're acting on my flirtatious ways or just on your feelings?" He asked.

I leaned closer so that our lips brushed when I spoke. "I guess you'll just have to find out." I murmured softly.

His eyes filled with lust as he looked me in the eye. His amethyst orbs hid behind his eyelids and he leaned closer so that we were now kissing gently.

I smiled softly into the kiss and tangled one hand in his indigo locks and the other in the front of his shirt bringing him closer.

**_Yes! Woo hoo! Go Erika!_** Nina yelled triumphantly.

His right hand slipped to my waist where he gripped it tightly and pulled me into his lap. His hunger evident in the kiss.

I kissed back just as hungrily, fisting at his hair to try and bring him closer. All my pent up emotions flowing into the hungry kiss we shared.

He was the first to pull away for air and he stared at me with lidded eyes and a small smirk. "Hmm." He hummed, letting his arms wrap around my waist entirely and pulled me closer.

I'm sure I looked the same as him. Wrapping my arms around my neck I leaned down so that I could whisper into his ear. "Not bad." I murmured and leaned down slightly lower to nip at his neck.

He groaned and pulled my face back to his where he smashed our lips together in an even hungrier kiss.

I chuckled softly against his lips and bit down and pulled away, letting my teeth drag his bottom lip with me till I released it.

"That definitely wasn't you acting on my flirting." He murmured pulling me against his chest.

I hummed as a yes and closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing.

"When I'm better, I'm taking you on a date." He stated running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay." I muttered.

Dark chuckled and lifted me up so that he was carrying me and started to ascend the stairs towards my bedroom.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

He smirked down at me. "I'm taking you to your bedroom so that I can have my way with you Kitten."

I blushed and head my face in his chest.

He shook with laughter. "Only kidding. I'm getting rather tired so we're going to have a nap." He stated and laid me down on the bed.

I buried my face in the pillow and sighed happily. "Sounds good." I muttered sleepily.

He pulled his shirt off and laid down next to me and draped his arm across my waist. He said something but I didn't catch it as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in quite a while, school's just started back up and I've been hella busy.  
Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, you're all awesome and I love you :)**

_I don't own D N Angel or any6 of its characters blah blah blah._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Erika." A voice called._

_I looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the voice. From the corner of my eye I saw someone appear. Turning to face them I saw that it was Nina._

_"Hi Nina." I said waving._

_She smiled sadly at me. "Unfortunately my dear, I mightn't be with you for much longer." She said._

_I raised my eyebrow and walked over to her. "What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Well you've found Dark. You have strong feelings for him and from what I've seen he also has feelings for you. But it won't be until he can finally admit those feelings to you will I leave." She explained._

_"So if Dark admits he has feelings for me, you'll be gone?" I asked._

_She nodded sadly. "That's the sure fire way to get rid of me. Fall in love." She shrugged._

_"But I'm not in love. Sure I like him I don't love him though." I stated crossing my arms._

_She chuckled and tussled my hair. "You always were dim when it came to this kind of stuff Erika." She said._

_I scoffed. "I am not dim!" I snapped. "I like him. I'm not in love with him."_

_"Yet." She said pointing a finger at me. "But with the way you're going it won't take much longer." She sighed._

_I sighed and leaned against her. "But I don't want you to go." I muttered as I felt the tears begin to flow._

_She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around me. "I dot want to go either my dear but I have too. Make sure you have a baby girl when you and Dark finally have kids." She said as she began to fade away._

_"Nina?" I called out looking around. "Nina!"_

"Erika. Erika wake up." Dark said softly shaking me.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were crying in your sleep." He said concern evident in his voice.

I reached up and touched my cheek to feel that I had in fact been crying. Sighing I wiped away the stray tears and laid back down. "I'm fine." I muttered.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not really, just sad is all." I stated.

He laid back down beside me and began to trace circles on my hip bone. "Want to talk about it?" He asked kindly.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "It's fine Dark. Honest."

He gave me a look to let me know he didn't believe me but dropped it anyway. "How bout you stay there and I'll make us some food." He offered pushing himself off the bed.

I nodded and rolled onto my side. "Thanks Dark." I smiled.

He smiled back and leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead before walking out of my room.

Sighing I gripped at the sheets in front of me.

**_Don't dwell on it too much Erika. You're going to be okay without me. Plus I'm not going anywhere yet._**

_'I know Nina, I'm just. I'm really going to miss you. I mean you're the only company I've had over all these years. You've been with me as long as I can remember. It's going to be weird not having your voice inside my had anymore.'_

**_Can you let me out once you and Dark have finished eating? I'd like to speak with him. And don't listen in cause I'll know if you are._**

_'Yeah, okay.'_

I placed a hand to my forehead and let out a sigh before sitting up and hanging my legs off the side of the bed.

"Dinner is served!" Dark called happily bringing in two trays of Beef Ravioli with two glasses of water.

I smiled brightly. "You remembered my favourite food." I said happily.

He nodded and continued to carry the tray out into my balcony. "Come on, this could be like an at home date." He said sending me a smile over his shoulder.

I blushed and followed him outside and took a seat at the table.

Dark placed a plate in front of me as well as a cup before sitting across from me. "So, how am I doing so far?" He asked.

I smiled over at him. "Pretty damn good. Gotta admit." I said with a laugh.

He chuckled and began to eat.

We'd finished eating within half an hour and decided to stay out on the balcony to look at the stars. And that was his idea, not mine.

**_Hate to ruin your date but I still need to have a chat with him._**

I sighed. "Dark."

He looked over to me and smiled. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nina wants to talk to you about something." I said.

He raise his eyebrow but nodded.

_'Let me out as soon as you're done Nina.'_

_**Promise.**_

I sighed again and slowly let Nina take control and made sure I was hidden away so that I couldn't listen in.

"Hello Dark." Nina said crossing one leg over the other.

He nodded at her. "Nina."

"Listen, the reason I needed to talk to you is because I won't be around with Erika much longer." She said.

Dark looked at her in confusion. "Why?" He asked.

She sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair. "Because she's beginning to fall in love. And once that person reciprocates those feelings I'll no longer be there." She explained.

Dark's brows furrowed. "Who is she falling in love with?" He asked.

Nina gave him a disbelieving look. Sighing she shook her head. "You're both as dim as each other." She muttered. "Anyway. I just need to know that once I'm gone you'll look after her. She'll be all alone when I'm gone and she's going to need somebody to be there for her. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

His eyes went wide. "Uh, sure. Of course I can." He said with a nod.

She nodded and smiled kindly. "Thank you Dark. You're a lucky man." She stated. "Don't tell Erika what we spoke about please. You can someday and you'll know when to as well. But as of right now, speak nothing of it to her." She said before she slowly let Erika take control again.

I sighed and stretched myself out. "So what did she need to talk to you about?" I asked looking over to him.

He shook his head. "She just asked me a few questions that she's been wanting to know about me being a thief." He shrugged.

I nodded and stood from my seat grabbing my cup and plate, placing them on top if Dark's an began to carry them inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked following after me.

"Going to wash up." I said descending the stairs.

Dark took the plates from me and shook his head. "Oh no you're not. We're still on our date. I'll be doing the washing up." He stated.

I pouted at him. "But you've already done so much for me today." I said softly.

He watched my face and he looked like he was about to cave but instead he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "That's not going to work on me." He smirked and continued down the stairs.

I sighed and followed after him. "I'm drying though." I said going to grab a tea towel from the cupboard.

Dark sighed and allowed me to do so, knowing there was no use in arguing about it.

Once everything was put away we ventured back to my room to sit out on the balcony again.

Dark had been kind of quiet since Nina spoke to him and it was starting to worry me.

"Dark?" I asked.

He hummed not looking away from the night sky.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You've been sorta quiet since Nina spoke to you."

He glanced over to me and smiled. "I'm fine. Just thinking." He said.

I nodded and dropped it, knowing he'd talk about it if he wanted too. Standing from my seat I stretched myself out. "I'm going for a shower." I stated.

Dark turned and smirked at me. "Can I join?" He asked a playful glint in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "And he's back." I muttered making my way inside to grab my pj's and towel and headed to the shower.

When I got out I saw that Dark was already in bed in just his boxers. Blushing at the sight I made my way over and crawled in next to him.

His eyes were closed but he smiled softly and leaned over to press a kiss to my forehead. His arm wrapped itself around my waist and brought me closer to him.

Leaning up I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and just as I was about to pull away he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in my hair.

I smirked into the kiss and pulled away to press a gentle kiss to his lips then bury my head in his chest.

Dark let out a soft sigh and he tucked my head under his chin. "Night Kitten." He murmured.

"Night Dark."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god you guys I am sooooooo sorry! I haven't been able to update cause a lot of crap has been going down.  
First off my laptop decides to die and I've only just recently got it back, then there was school and family stuff and just ugh.**

**I really hope you guys are still with me. I'll update more frequently now. But yeah again, I'm so sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favourited and all that stuff. **

**Love yous!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own D N Angel, or Daisuke or any other character from the manga and anime series.**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed and a delicious smell wafting from downstairs. Smiling slightly I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wet my face and brush my teeth. I made my way out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to see Dark still in his boxers but with an apron wrapped around his body as he cooked eggs, French toast and bacon.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Smells good." I muttered, pressing a kiss to the middle of his back.

He spun around so that we were facing each other and smirked down at me. "Well I did learn from the best." He stated.

I chuckled and went to pull away but he didn't let me.

"Uh, uh. Forgetting something?" He asked tapping his lips.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and leaned up to give him a small kiss. "Better?" I asked once I'd pulled away.

He shrugged and nodded. "It'll do, for now." He said ushering me over to the table and chairs as he went back to cooking.

I could get used to this. But Dark would be better soon so he'd be going back to Daisuke and stealing. The thought saddened me but I knew it would be coming sooner or later. I just wished it was later.

"Erika?" Dark asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to see that he was now sitting across from me and a plate of food was in front of each of us. I smiled sadly at him and began to take small bites of my toast.

"Something wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

I sighed and placed the toast back on my plate. "I was just thinking about how much I've liked all this time you and I have spent together and that it'll be over soon." I muttered.

He reached across the table and took a hold of my hand. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well you're going to be all better soon. You're leg's healing nicely and the gash on your back should heal up with in the next few days. And then you'd be going back to the Niwa's and stealing and I mightn't get to see you as much." I shrugged.

He smiled softly. "You saying you'll miss me?" He asked.

I blushed and his my face. "Maybe."

He chuckled as tightened his hold on my hand. "Don't think about it too much Kitten. I'll come visit you all the time. Hell I mightn't even leave." He shrugged.

I looked up and gave him a confused look. "Why not?"

He shrugged and hid his face but I still caught the slight blush that adorned his cheeks. "I like it here. And I like being around you."

I blushed and looked down at the food on my plate. "Well you are welcome to stay here. It'd be nice having some company rather than Nina's voice in my head." I said with a laugh.

**_Hey!_**

'_Oh you know I love you.'_

**_Yeah you better._**

Dark chuckled and began to eat his food. "And like I promised, when I'm better I'll be taking you out on a real date." He said with a smirk.

I smirked back an leaned across to press a kiss to his cheek. "You better." I stated.

After that we didn't really think or talk about the fact Dark would be better soon. Instead we focused on the time we still had left together.

We were sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a loud thud upstairs.

Dark and I looked at each other and quietly but quickly made out way upstairs to fun out what was going on.

There was another loud thud along with some cursing coming from my bedroom.

Dark pressed a finger to his lips and edged his way closer to the door and peered inside. "Krad." He muttered darkly.

My eyes went wide. I'd heard of Krad from what Daisuke and Dark had told me of him and I knew that nothing good could come from this surprise visit.

I could hear footsteps approaching the door and before I knew it Dark had slammed the door open and tackled Krad to the ground.

"What are you doing here Krad?" Dark growled.

Krad smirked up at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "I was worried about you. Hadn't seen you for a while." He said shoving Dark off him with a lunge to his stomach and stood back up.

His eyes landed on me and his smirk turned into a wicked smile. "And who do we have here?" He asked stepping towards me.

**_Erika run! Keep running and when you can change into me. Go!_** Nina commanded.

I dashed down the hallway towards the library and quickly locked the door behind me and let Nina take over.

Nina sighed happily and stretched her arms above her head. "Finally, some pay back." She said with a smirk.

_'What do you mean payback?'_ I asked.

"No time for explanations my dear. I need to go and save your lover and hopefully break something of Krad's while doing so." She said and unlocked the door before running back to my bedroom.

The scene before Nina shocked her. The room was completely trashed, bed flipped over, desk broken in half and bits of furniture and other little things everywhere and in the middle of all the destruction Dark was still struggling with Krad.

Nina growled feraly and charged at Krad sending him flying across the room.

Krad groaned and sat up to look at Nina. His eyes went wide. "Nina." He muttered. The look of shock left him and he smirked. "So you're still alive?" He asked.

She nodded and lowered herself into an attack position. "Oh you can't kill me off that easily Krad." She smirked and charged at him sending a heavy punch to his stomach.

He groaned in pain an fell to his knees coughing.

"Did you really think with a little blast from your cute feather you'd be able to get rid of me?" She asked with a laugh. "You always were stupid." She stated.

Krad growled and stood back up, clutching at his stomach. "So that girl from before, is she your new tamer?" He asked.

Nina shook her head. "No time for chit chat." She stated going to lunge at him again but he was ready for it and he quickly stepped out of the way.

"Nina be careful!" Dark called to her as he watched Krad try to grab her from behind.

Nina spun and caught Krad's arms and flipped him over her and flung him out onto the balcony. She turned to Dark and smirked. "I think we've broken enough of Erika's things, don't you?" She asked as she ran out into re balcony and watched as Krad took off into the sky.

Nina closed her eyes and began to mutter German to herself before she felt the burning pain of her wings growing out of her back.

Dark was about to do the same but Nina shook her head at him.

"You're still injured. You stay." She commanded and took off into the sky and followed after Krad at full speed.

"Krad!" She called out as loud as she could as she tackled him.

They began to plummet towards the ground but Nina quickly caught herself and threw Krad down as hard as she could.

She landed next to him and manipulated the Earth so that rings of rock grew over Krad's wrists and ankles so that he couldn't get away.

Krad smirked up at her. "You always were into cuffs and chains weren't you Nina?"

She growled and leaned down so that she was face to face with him. "I'll make sure you stay in chains for all eternity." She muttered darkly.

He laughed and ripped his wrists from the rocky shackles and shoved her to the side.

Nina gripped her stomach and stood slowly as not to pull anything.

"You think some small amounts of Earth could hold me?" He asked. "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we saw each other." He ran at her at top speed and tackled her against the tree behind her.

Nina growled and shove him off we before taking flight high above the clearing they were just in.

Krad stopped a few feet in front of her and pulled out his white feather.

Nina smirked and pulled out her own feather which was blood red. She began to mutter to herself in German again and let the frater drop as it lost its colour until it was a dull grey. Raising her right hand in front of her she let the golden light shine around her fingers before shooting it straight at Krad.

It hit him in the shoulder and he lost his balance and began to fall before he caught himself and growled darkly at her. Flying back up he raised his feather and shot it straight at her.

Nina ducked out of the way quickly and let the beam shoot straight past her until it evaporated. She turned back to look at Krad with a smirk. "You've lost your touch." She said.

His eyes flashed furiously and he flew towards her at high speed. He rammed into her and sent her hurdling backwards.

Nina caught herself quickly and pushed him away from her and shot another stream of energy at him hitting the same spot.

He cried out in pain and began to fall towards the ground.

Nina grinned to herself and wiped her hands together. "Well, that was easy."

_'A little too easy don't you think Nina?'_

"Nah, Krad always was a crap fighter." Nina shrugged and began to fly back towards Erika's home.

"Nina!" Dark called appearing in front her. "Look out!"


End file.
